marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyra (Earth-8009)
, Savage She-Hulk | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , Incredible Hulks; formerly , Frightful Four, , Gynosure | Relatives = Hulk (father); Thundra (mother); Betty Ross (step mother); Skaar (paternal half-brother); Hiro-Kala (paternal half-brother); She-Hulk (paternal 2nd cousin once removed); | Universe = Earth-8009 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Compound, Los Angeles; formerly New York City, Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Green skin | Citizenship = United Sisterhood Republic | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student , Adventurer | Education = Some high school | Origin = G-Engineers spliced the Hulk's DNA with Thundra's to create Lyra. | PlaceOfBirth = Central Birthing Center, Greater Miago, Midwestern Republic, Earth-8009 | Creators = Jeff Parker; Mitch Breitweiser | First = Hulk: Raging Thunder #1 | HistoryText = Origin Earth-8009 is in the 23rd Century and is indicated that there is a mass sterility to the people of this time, and that, at some point in the past, Norman Osborn was responsible for selling superhuman powers. Seemingly a wasteland after the fallout of a super-human disaster, Earth-8009's populace was split into many factions. Those of the men were numerous. And those of the women, which were not so numerous. The Overmen of the past are still worshiped by the Tribes of Men of Earth-8009's present. These Overmen of the past, such as Wolverine or Sentry for example, dressing and arming themselves accordingly and have sworn death to any who do not worship these Overmen of their past, and Earth-616's present. The United Sisterhood Republic, the women of this time, are seemingly more civilized and less tribal. Instead of many tribes, the Sisterhood come together under their common cause and have a capital city in Milago. The Sisterhood are more organized collections of females that fend off the men's attacks as well as they can, but fear they need a larger power on their side to tip the scales in their favor. The Thundra of this dimension traveled to Earth-616 in search of its greatest, most powerful hero. She soon came into conflict with Hulk, finding exactly what she needed. After battling for a period of time, there was a halt and Thundra explained the troubles of her world to Hulk, eventually kissing him, secretly sampling DNA from his saliva. Immediately afterwards she was transported back to her universe. The G-Engineers then spliced the Hulk's DNA with her own, and eventually Lyra was born. Many sisters view Lyra as an outcast. As a blasphemy to their ideals. In this world, the populace was derived, on both sides, from Cradles, test tube incubators. Lyra, however, had a mother and father. Lyra was gifted with the strength of her parents and trained as an elite warrior for the Sisterhood. Lyra was called by the A.R.M.O.R Gynosure to head a secret mission, one not even her select band of warrior compatriots were aware of. The Sisterhood's Cradle was malfunctioning, causing defective births, and without replacement circuitry it would be the end of the Sisterhood's ability to replenish their numbers, eventually leading to their extinction. Lyra was armed with Boudicca, a wristwatch with an artificial intelligence linked to both the Sisterhood and Gynosure at all times, and sent to the Men's Cradle to steal the appropriate parts to repair their own Cradle. When a traitor turned on Lyra, seeking to claim the honor for bringing back the piece, it was destroyed in their fight. Lyra returned to Gynosure to confront her for her treachery but was then sent to Earth-616, to seek out their greatest warrior and breed with him. Earth-616 After arriving on Earth-616, still armed with her wrist-worn companion, Boudicca, Lyra had been told to find the greatest male of Earth-616. After a brief battle with A.R.M.O.R. personnel who had detected her entry into this dimension and a slightly longer battle with Jennifer Walters, Sentry appeared, interrupting the fight, and asked slightly arrogantly what it was Lyra sought from he, Earth's mightiest male. It was then revealed that Lyra was after none other than Norman Osborn. Osborn appeared (as the Iron Patriot) with his Dark Avengers. Lyra fought Noh-Varr, revealing more of the history of Earth-8009 and the eventual enslavement and subsequent death of the Kree race. Noh-Varr then poisoned Lyra and took her to the Dark Avengers. Boudicca aided in her release from eventual torture and she soon found her way to Osborn. Lyra found herself disgusted by the idea of allowing what she viewed as Earth's greatest monster to ensure the survival of the future and attempted to escape. A short encounter with the entirety of the Dark Avengers found Lyra at her peak for a short time, but was soon overpowered by the combination of Ares and Karla Sofen. Shortly afterward Jennifer found Lyra and the two were teleported to A.R.M.O.R. headquarters. During this time Boudicca had located the manufacturing facility where the Cradle's macroprocessor was originally produced and sent one of the factory's automated robots to bury it for retrieval in the future. After the piece was dug up by the Sisterhood back on Earth-8009, Gynosure wished Lyra to leave in peace to find her true place. In exchange for some of Norman Osborne's stolen secrets Director Little Sky gave Lyra a place among the ranks of A.R.M.O.R. rather than deport her to her home universe. Agent of A.R.M.O.R. Lyra's first assignment as an agent saw her defending Earth-616 against a small-scale invasion by the Cyber-Sidhe of Earth-010001011 in Western Nebraska. Their Ogham Code infected Boudicca temporarily turning her against Lyra. However Lyra defeated the Cyber-Sidhe in ritual combat and killed their leader Phinn Mac Mram. Lyra continued to have a friendship with Jennifer, who was helping her in knowing Earth-616 better. She also dated Alexander Erde, the A.R.M.O.R. agent she abducted in Central Park the day she first came to Earth-616. A New Gamma Corps After Jennifer was a week late in visiting Lyra in the Hollow, Lyra was concerned for Jennifer's whereabouts, but Little Sky was not interested in an official investigation of Jennifer's disappearance, as it was not A.R.M.O.R.'s concern. Lyra disobeyed him and left in a shock carrier with Alexander. They were ambushed by a trio of genetically enhanced women bearing the powers of Abomination, Zzzax and Glob. Lyra was forced to watch Alexander die after promising him she would see him through this safely. The trio of women, revealed to be a team known as Gamma Corps: Black, were under the command of Ryker, who had been released from jail by Osborn shortly after Lyra's encounter with Little. Inspired by Earth-8009, Osborn launched a massive genetics research campaign to harvest and reproduce superhuman powers and appointed Ryker leader. Intending on sending Lyra back in containment to be dissected and her organs harvested for research, Ryker's superhuman minions were surprised by Lyra, who managed to escape their custody before she could be transported though not before killing Morass and destroying their aircraft leaving the two survivors trapped with her in Death Valley. Aberration fell next to Lyra. Injured badly in an explosion, Aberration's genetic modifications went haywire, mutating her further with tumor growths and deformities. Lyra defeated her with a street post. Finally there was only Axon threatening to absorb the lives of innocent bystanders if Lyra did not surrender to her. Lyra did so and Axon began draining her of her gamma energy. This caused Lyra to appear human and for Axon to inherent Lyra's anger related weakness. Lyra exploited this angering and beating Axon until the weakened madwoman relented. Rather than by Lyra's hands Axon was eliminated by a spy jet at Ryker's command. Lyra regretted the deaths of her adversaries because it was not what Jennifer would have done. She proceeded to Gamma Base, Death Valley where she hoped to find clues towards Jennifer's whereabouts. However she found no sign of Jennifer. She later joined Wizard's Frightful Four to find Jennifer and found Jennifer asleep in a glass case. Lyra almost broke Jennifer free before being given a message from Banner to hold off on doing it until later.When the events of , , , happened She later did free Jennifer and was attacked by Red She-Hulk. Jennifer tried to convince Red She-Hulk was not a bad person but was thrown out of the Helicarrier by Red She-Hulk along with Lyra. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: In a completely calm state, Lyra possesses superhuman strength comparable to that of Jennifer Walters the first She-Hulk. It is known that she is able to lift in excess of 100 tons. Lyra's strength has extended into her highly developed leg muscles, enabling her to leap great distances or heights. She is capable of leaping to a height of over 800 feet and a distance of over 1,500 feet in a single bound. Superhuman Speed: Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Lyra's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. Superhuman Durability: Lyra's body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding extreme pressures, temperatures as high as 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit and as low as -195 degrees Fahrenheit, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. Superhuman Agility: Lyra's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. Lyra's highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. Gamma Sight: Lyra also has Gamma Sight which allows her to sense someone's weakness, gives her heightened senses, and allows her to fight in a trance state. This ability makes Lyra almost unstoppable. | Abilities = Lyra is the chief arms maiden of her tribe and was trained since childhood in the ways of combat. She has both extensive hand to hand abilities and can wield a variety of weapons with great proficiency. Lyra is a skilled combat tactician, her powers requiring her to remain level headed at all times she can out-think her opponents even when she is outnumbered and outclassed. | Strength = Class 90; while at a calm state Lyra can lift 90 tons, and greater than 100 tons with meditation. However the angrier Lyra becomes the weaker she gets, her strength diminishes to the point where she can lift 10 tons Fall of the Hulks: Gamma | Weaknesses = To prevent Lyra from going into a destructive rage like her father, the engineers responsible for her abilities made it so she would get weaker the angrier she gets instead of stronger. Raised in a world were all men are the enemies, Lyra is inexperienced in civil interactions with men in the Earth-616 timeline. | Equipment = Wrist device named Boudicca | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Lyra has better relations with her aunt Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk than her father Bruce Banner/Hulk. With propaganda about She-Hulk in her time making her a role model for young girls. While having a father at all is the reason why her fellow warrior women, (who only have mothers), picked on her when she was young and considered her no better than the men. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Banner Family Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Incredible Hulks members Category:Frightful Four members